1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an electric cutting device. More particularly, the invention relates to an electric cutting device that is electrically operated and can be used to cut up metal wires and other objects easily.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As of now, people use various types of tools to assemble household products and furniture by themselves. Some of the tools (such as power drill) have been developed into an electric tool; however, some of them (such as cutter) still remain a manually operated tool. During assembly, a person may use a cutter to cut up metal wires and other hard objects. If a thick metal wire is to be cut by such cutter, the person needs to use more force and more time to cut it up. In addition, the cutting of such thick metal wire may inflict a bodily injury to such person. For example, during the assembly of a bouquet of artificial flowers (with the stems made of wires), many bodily injuries have been caused due to the use of such manually operated cutter.
From the above, we can see that the conventional cutter has many disadvantages and needs to be improved.
To eliminate the disadvantages of the prior art cutter, the inventor has put in a lot of effort in the subject and has successfully come up with the electric cutting device of the present invention.